Occlumency: A Lesson in Love
by Onlyhalfaheart2119
Summary: He has always loved her in some way and now he hopes to find peace with her. Along with a second chance that they both need ;p


NO ONE IS THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME, THAY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING AND IN NO WAY AM I MAKING MONEY OFF THIS!! It's just for some fun on my part. I hope everyone likes. Please R&R, NO FLAMES WHAT SO EVER, YOU WLL BE IN BIG TRUBAL. I will take friendly suggestions though; 3 Last but not least thanks to ZoetlaPerry and her video on . It's called "All the things she said" it helped start this. SO everyone please go see it and in joy the story and the video, Later; p

Chapter one: Convincing Severus Snape

It was late afternoon and the last class of the day was leaving. Severus Snape untied the leather thong that holds his shoulder length, midnight black hair back and plopped into the desk chair. It had been a long day. Again Longbottom had destroyed another cauldron and mucked up the classroom with some sticky substance, he would be cleaning everything up by hand all night long. To top everything off Severus had papers to grade and potions to test tonight.

"Dame Longbottom!" Severus growled as a loud nock rang threw the dungeon classroom. Quickly he straitened as he pulled on his mask of indifference.

"Come!" Severus called. The door slowly opened to reveal the Headmistress McGonagall. Her light brown/silver hair is bulled up into a neat bun, at the top of her head. Her teachers' robes are unbuttoned making it look like a child's cape. Despite the war and her age of 172, Minerva McGonagall is still a very beautiful woman as she walks up to the desk with the grace of a cat.

"Severus, I came … Ow my, Longbottom?" She asked as she looked about the classroom.

"Yes. Now what is it you want?!" He growls.

"I came to talk about the Occlumency lessons and the student your doing to work with." As Minerva sat down, He could see she was nervous about something and nothing ever made this woman nervous. Minerva folded and unfolded her hands several times before speaking again.

"Well Minerva? As you can see I don't have all day?!" He grumbles as he jesters to the classroom and his desk littered with papers.

"Um…" She takes a deep breath. "Well, the student is Miss Granger."Looking up she finds a very stunned Severus Snape.

"NO! NO! NO!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?!" He yells. Minerva flinches as his words cascade off the stone walls. Standing, he grabs her arm just above the elbow and a little roughly escorted her to the door. Quickly shoving her out into the empty hall way.

"Get out and leave me be!" She could hear the sadness and anger in his voice but she could see something even worse in his eyes.

"But Severus…" She was suddenly cut off as the door was slammed in her face. For a long moment she just stood staring at the door. She knew convincing him would be hard to do. For many years Severus has fought with his feelings for Hermione Granger. At first he admired a young girl for her smarts and quick thinking, her almost Slytherin ways, but now… Now it was love for a smart and very beautiful young woman. After all his years alone and the things that happened to Lilly, the pore man disserved another chance to love and bee loved. She hoped Hermione is the one to bring some light back into his otherwise dark world.

With a sigh, Severus looked at the black wood clock above his fire place. It was almost midnight, time to walk the school grounds and gather students out after curfew, detentions and taking house points, one of the few things that brought some joy to his life. Though very, very little it was. Severus set his book aside and swigs down the last of his firewhisky. He feels it's warmth as it makes its way down his throat, till it hits rock bottom. With another long sigh he pulls the hidden switch, opening the hidden doorway between his personal chambers and his potions classroom.

Once inside he notes the young woman at one of the desks. Her face is buried deep in her arms, so he couldn't see her face. It really didn't matter who it was to him they would be punished all the same. As he quietly stepped forward he could see the dark brown, waist length hair was curly but not to curly to be a new séance for the young woman. He had been slowly downing his favorite bottle of 'English Fierwhisky' for hours, so curiosity was taking over. As he got closer he could also hear the soft sniffling.

"_She's crying! Grate just what I need a crying witch and probably over some stupid wizard!"_ He thought. He decided to just leave her when she suddenly looked up in surprise at him.

"Hermione?" He asked in equal surprise at seeing who the young woman is. At the look he resaved Severus knew at once that he had just been out of character but for some reason he did not care one wit. He came even closer and could make out her blood shot, mud brown eyes and the streaks of tears on her soft peaches and cream face.

"I'm sorry Professor. I thought you would be out walking the grounds by now. I'll leave." Hermione whipped a few stray tears and stood to leave when Severs stuck his hand out and stopped her. His hand was warm on her skin and she hoped it didn't see the blush the she knew was there.

"_I'm going to regret this_… No stay, we can talk. I guess. Only if you don't tell anyone." He knew she could smell the whisky on his breath and hoped she to the kindness as drunkenness. "There has to be a reason why you look… look… well look like shit." Severus said plainly.

"Thanks!" She said sarcastically and sat back down. "Why are you so concerned about a Gryffindor girl much less one of the 'Golden Three', please tell me you have been drinking?"

"Yes. Firewhisky. For about six or so hours. So answer the question." Severus sat down across from her and looked her in the eye.

"Well if you must know! My mother and father are fighting each other when I need them the most. I can't deal with this stupid fucking war. Harry has so much on his plate right now it's about to brake. I can't talk to him about is and add more for him to get worked up about. Ron got into another fight with Draco Malfoy. That S.O.B. called me a mud-blood again. I don't care about that any more, not after six years of hearing it. I know what I am, a …"

"A Know-It-All, am I right?"

"NO!" She huffed. "A very smart young witch, born from muggle parents and to top it all off, the wizard I'm in love with wants nothing to do with me at all. He's had a hard life but I want to make things better for him."

"Bad? How can that be?"

"His dad was an ass and killed his mom then himself to get out of the murder. He has no friends from what I can see. He is bloody brilliant. I just wish he would let me in and at least be his friend." She sighs heavily as tears start to fall once again. With a wave of Severus's hand a small bottle of wine and two glasses appears on his desk. He fills one and hands it to her.

"Here, this will help you. Some."

"Professor I'm not of age yet." Hermione says with wide eyes.

"Yes and no." He razzes an eyebrow at her questioning her answer.

"The Time Turner, Dumbledore gave me in my third year. Unbeknown to us both it aged me some but my real birthday is not for a few more months." She explained after taking a small sip of wine.

"I see. I told him it might do that to the user. Well if you feel that way, I won't tell if you won't." Severus said nonchalantly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you Pro…"

"No. Severus is fine for right now. I'm tired of being the snarky Potions Professor." He interrupted her "Trust me young Bloody Harry Potter is not the only one wishing he never had to deal with this war."

"Ok if you say so Pro… I mean Severus." In the dim light of the moon, Severus could see a small blush rise on Hermione's cheeks. He wondered why but let it be and knew he would think of the why later.

"The Headmistress told me you turned down to teach the Know-It-All princess of Gryffindor something she didn't know how to do. I was hoping the feared Potions Master Severus Snape would help me with my Occlumency lessons. You're the best and strongest in the school when it comes to the Occlumency spell itself. Why can't you teach me the spell?" She said as she set her half empty wine glass down.

"I have my reasons Miss Granger!" Severus snaps, pulling up his mask up for the second time that day.

"I can take a hint Professor Snape. Thank you for your time and the wine. It was very good. Have a good night Severus. Just don't forget about our time together please?" She smiled at him and bowed her head before making her way to the door. Just as she got to the door she turned and looked back at him. For a long moment they just looked at each other, then she seemed to just vanish into thin air.

The next morning Severus woke to a screaming head ace. Everything about the night before felt like a dream as it came back to him. Ever sins she came to Hogwarts, Hermione Granger has struck a nerve or struck their fancy of every teacher at the school but for him it was both. She was way smarter than any eleven-year old he had ever met in all his time at Hogwarts (even when he was a student himself). Now he had spent the last six years watching her get the boys out of tubal and show she is more than the bushy haired Know-It-All of the Golden Three. She now put Veela to shame. Hermione had finally tamed her hair to were it now lay in soft brown curls around her (very) womanly body. He and many of the young men could not help but stare at her when she would pass them in the hallways running to the gods only knew were. She had been with the Bulgarian, Victor Krum, for some time after the Twizered Tournament during her fourth year and now she was with the stupid red head Ron Weasley. He has seen them kissing after a meeting of the Order but now they seem to be avoiding each other.

Severus knew he was not the best looking around but if she was with him she wouldn't want for a damn thing the rest of her life. They are intellectual equals that was for shore and he knew he could take care of her in the bed. He couldn't deny it he needed her needed some time to get to know her as Hermione and not the Know-It-All of Gryffindor. He needed her like his body needed blood to live and go on. Something told him that she would be his saving grace some day and he would keep her safe from the Dark Lord and Dumbledore both.

Severus finally came out of his thoughts as he finished putting on his teacher's robes. It pissed him off to know Hermione's heart belonged to yet another man that didn't know what a jewel they had but he would help her and hop she would see him the way he saw her.

"Hiroshi!" Severus yelled out as he made his way to the small desk in his bedroom. A very beautiful midnight black crow appeared in the small open window.

"Caww!" Hiroshi jumped off the window sill and landed on the desk beneath it. Quickly Severus scribbled something down on two pieces of parchment. Hiroshi blinked; his human like green-blue eyes sparkled as if he knew what was going threw his master head and heart.

"Take this to the Headmistress," he held up left hand "and this one to Hermione Granger. She is in Gryffindor tower." He held up his other hand and handed both to the crow. Hiroshi gently nipped at his hand before taking off out the window.

Hermione nibbled on a piece of toast as she read threw 'Potions, the Good, the Bad and the In-between' when someone poked her in the ribs. She looked over at Ginny, who pointed over her book at something. Hermione marked her place and set it in her lap to find a beautiful black crow. It's strangely colored eyes glistening in the morning sun light. She noticed they were a brilliant green-blue instead of the normal midnight black or the golden brown.

"_I wander if he's an Animegus? What is it a boy or girl?"_ Then she noticed the length of Slytherin green silk around its neck. On the length of silk there was a small golden coin. Hermione reached out to grab the small coin. One side has a slithering green snake; on the other is a name.

"Hiroshi?" She asked. As she read the name and knew at once that it was Japans.

"That's nice." Ginny said, petting the crow's back.

"Caww!" Hiroshi answered back, and then stuck his foot out at her like a Post Owl.

"Ow! Is this for me?" She asked and took the parchment from Hiroshi's talented foot. She rubbed his head, and then pushed her plate towards him. After picking at the food for a few minutes he finally took off out the window. Hermione looked at the parchment and found no name. She opened it and began to read it to herself.

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_After our little chat the other night (yes I remember) and a grate deal of thought. I have reconsidered and will help you with the Occlumency lessons. I have spoken with the Headmistress and we can do them after classes and on weekends. Come see me in my office as soon as possible._

_Professor Severus Snape"_

She looked up at the staff table; Severus was talking to Madam Pumpffry. She showed Ginny the letter and smiled happily at her best friend. After reading the short note a glint comes to Ginny's eyes. She knows Hermione has a crush on Severus, she teased Hermione all the time about it but deep down she would love to see them together. They are both very smart, head strong and powerful in their own ways. Sensitive, yet hard and strong as a rock, they both had a way of being a friend and strangers at the same time. They were a pare of tortured souls, demons of the soul and past. They both had done things that left scars on their souls and bodies but the time will come when things will be ok.

When Hermione finally showed back up at Gryffindor tower the night before, she looked so happy she would explode. Ginny had not seen her like that since she had first fallen for the snarky, dark Potions Professor. Once Hermione had calmed down enough to talk coherently, she told Ginny every detail of the encounter and then some. Ginny was very happy and now she was getting some time to be alone with him. The two might even get the chance to know each other better and be friends. The gods know better than any one that Severus Snape needed a second chance, a friend or even a lover. Someone he can trust and let into his very closed off heart. Hermione stuck the note in her book then grabbed her school bag. Grabbing another piece of toast and said good-bye to her friends.

"I need to head out for a little bit. Something came up all the sudden." Ron looked up at her obviously not happy about the sudden anointment.

"You're going off to the library to study again or study with someone!?!" Ron asked not even trying to hide his anger towards her.

"NO! I just need to talk to Professor Snape, is that ok with you!? I will be back as soon as I can, maybe an hour or two. I will see you Ginny. Later Harry." She spun on her heal and left the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny looked at Ron with stern looks.

"What?" He could see they were very pissed, apishly his sister.

"Don't play innocent with me Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away.

"That's why she broke up with you in the first place mate." Harry sighed. "She loves to lurn and she's a very driven woman. She also loves to help people, end of story!"

"Ya! You being an ass to her it's not fare. If she's your friend then treat her like one. Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?" Ginny's face started to turn a fiery red like her hair. Harry grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Stay cool Gin. Ya Ron, hounding her about everything she doses. That's not the way to go about things when it comes to Hermione. Also she _IS _a woman and one of your best friends!" Harry scolded Ron. Ron sighed heavily then began to shovel more food into his mouth.

Just outside the Great Hall, Hermione sat on a small wooden stool that she had conjured up. A small very old looking journal in one hand and an ink quill in the other.

_Dear Journal,_

_I evidently got under Severus's skin last night. He sent me a parchment with the morning post. It was a very beautiful crow, with the most amazing eyes. They were a very interesting mix of very dark green and a crystal blue. I think he might be an animegus but I will never know for shore. He had peace of silk around his neck and on the silk was a small golden coin. The coin was engraved with a snake (no surprise there, Severus is a Slytherin after all) and his name on the other side, Hiroshi was his name. I think it was very nice and Ginny was impressed by his size. I think he was two to three times the size of a normal crow. Well I need to head to the dungeons and go talk to Severus about the Occlumency lessons._

_Hermione J. Granger (8-5-09)_

As she stood to leave, the stool suddenly vanished and she quickly made her way to Severus's office. Once she knocked on the door once she arrived. There was no answer at first and her heart started to pound in her chest like a drum. She was beyond nervous and quickly knocked again on the door.

"Professor are you there?" She called when she suddenly heard something going on in the office. There was a loud thud. Hurriedly she opened the door to find Severus unconscious on the floor in front of his desk.

"Ow gods! Severus, are you ok!?! What happened to you?" Hermione dropped her bag and quickly ran to his side. Carefully she turned him on to his back and yanked off her school robes, quickly bundling them under his head. She looked around the room trying to think of a way to get someone to help her. Then suddenly the sleeping fireplace came to life with an emerald green flame. Someone is a black traveling cloak now towering over them as the stumbled out of the fireplace.


End file.
